Notes & Photographs
by WonWon-7
Summary: That ginger hair, she couldn't take her eyes off of THAT. Or those eyes, beautiful is what she would describe it. Loud, obnoxious, hilarious? Well, what do you know? [FWxHG]R&R. :]


_Disclaimer: I under no circumstance own Harry Potter and the characters associated with J.K. Rowling's workings. I do own the plots, places, and characters that are put into this. No infringement intended._

**Le Cabaret Blanc**

I looked around me and saw happy faces, teary faces, laughing faces and some sad. I was in category – sad, not that _it bothered me_ or anything, but I felt unwanted. Ronald and Harry were dancing away with their dates to a slow song, played by _The Wizened Extravaganza_, which is such a preposterous name for such a shady group, but that's not what I'm saying.

I just thought that he was walking to our table to talk to me, to make sure that I was okay with being lonely at that present moment, but no, he asked – no, sorry, grabbed me by my hand and pulled me unto the dance floor, pulled me close and danced with me to a _slow song_. I thought that I was going crazy, day-dreaming! There was no way that this boy that I've known ever since I've attended Hogwarts, just decided to dance with me. Wait, but why was I making such a big deal about this? Why was I blushing?

I looked like a tomato about to burst! My eyes travelled up towards his face and for the first time that night I smiled a genuine smile and he smiled back, his grin more goofy and amusing. He may have just wanted to dance with me to make me feel like someone still cared about my well-being, but I felt special on that dance floor with him. Not that I wasn't special or anything, but no one apart from Harry and Ron would dance with me, with the exception of Neville, Dean and Seamus on occasion.

_Actually, they were around here somewhere_, I thought as I searched the dance floor for fellow friends since we had graduated only two years ago. It had felt like so long since we had graduated on the grounds of Hogwarts, it was saddening. He saw the pain in my eyes and asked me if I was alright and I replied with a solemn nod.

Swaying to the music, feeling rather content and airy, I couldn't stop staring at his ginger hair and all the freckles that scattered his manly face, what could I say, but that he was captivating? At that moment I wanted to find out more about him, not just that he had a hilarious personality and his quirkiness was absurd, but what he actually held deep down in that heart of his. Speaking of heart, he has a chest to die for, must be all that Quidditch, I assumed.

But enough of that, he obviously had another side to him, just like I have another side to myself. Yes, I may be the smart-once-bushy-haired-bookworm, who apparently has no fun, is a tad bit stuffy and all, but I do have another side to myself. It's just _hard to see_. I don't give it out for free either, trust is involved, friendship must be mastered to such a degree it's hard to break.

Still there was something that I couldn't describe as I looked up in those blue, crystal eyes as we danced in circles around people. The music didn't become jubilant and in a way, it was good that it wasn't, I'm not a great dancer, so it worked out quite well. Then – the music stopped.

He pulled away from me, holding unto my hand and pulled my hand up to his lips gently and kissed my hand tenderly. My heart leapt and jumped for joy that I couldn't stop smiling like the school girl I once was. I felt like giggling and assuming the "Parkinson move", but decided against it for the better of myself and everyone else around me.

I wanted to pull him back to me; I wanted that comfort that he gave me as he held me in his arms. Yes! I know, it sounds absolutely difficult to understand how I could come to such a profound thought of such things, but I don't know – it just felt, how do I put this, _right_? Exactly, right.

Even when he moved away from me and led me back to my table before leaving that night, I couldn't help but escape into a world of clouds and angels. It felt like walking into this ball tonight – _Le Cabaret Blanc_ – The White Cabaret, yet no one wore masks or anything to disguise themselves, but decided to be themselves and in some sort of a funky, crazy, _ditzy_ way, I was happy it was like that.

If there was one thought that I had left that fateful night before sleep overtook me, it would only be the name of the man I danced with, the man who put that silly smile on my face that night, the man of a great family and friend.

Fred Weasley.

_Authors Notes: Reviews? Second first person story ever written, I don't think I'll continue on with my older story, I find this one oh-too interesting, even though shorter than most of my stories. Hopefully you liked it as much as I did writing it. It made me laugh at how I made her think a lot, which she does anyway. Thank you for reading it's gladly appreciated! But remember to leave the reviews!  
Story title **Notes & Photographs by Jamison Parker**._

_Chapter title from song **Le Cabaret Blanc by Olivia Ruiz**_


End file.
